nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell
Hell, as stated by the title, takes place in the damned place of Hell. Follow me and learn more about this fascinating map. Also, if you have a suggestion place it in the comments. If I like it I will add it and give you full credit. Backstory Well where else to start then the backstory. Well after fighting at Ascension, Group 935 finally realizes the ultimate fate of the world and gives up. I really was hoping there would be a Richtofen quote where if Tank blows up the rocket in Ascension he would say something like "Way to go... you just destroyed our only way out", but alas he didn't. Oh well. Well as my quote says the rocket was their only way out and they destroyed it. Realizing they couldn't get out along with the previously stated fact they give in and commit suicide. Well Richtofen does... after killing the other 3. Anyway the four awakin to flames and upon noticing the flames the four realize they have been damned for their sinful acts (come on we all know they have commited tons). Well this is where it starts them awakining in Hell. Weapons To lazy to write about but will feature all weapons from both Black Ops and World at War. As well as a new one. *Holy Water - The new claymore. When placed any zombie that touches it immediantly dies. After 6 zombies walk on it it runs out. When bought you get 3 and 3 more every round (anyone catch the reference?) Rooms Starting Room This is as the title says the starting room. There are two ways to go from here. Both through flames. Upon opening the flames will be put out by water and you may procede. This room is pretty much a cavern. Kind of hell like in the sense of fire and the entire place being red and orange but definatly the second least hellish area on the map. You can leave through either the cave mouth or deeper in the cave. Deeper In Well congrats you have made it to one of two second rooms. Well heres where it gets really hellish where we see lava. In here will be most traps and will be quite a large area but well get into those later now won't we? Oh hell I don't know. Well anyway also in here is Stamin-Up. Its in here so you can get it early as this map will require alot of running. Heaven Now when I add more this will be at the bottom of the list. Anway this is the Pack-a-Punch room and you can only get here by teleporting. But as in Kino you will teleport back eventually. No zombies can come and this is the least hellish place there the room being made of clouds. Enemies Zombies - These zombies will look more demonic with red eyes, redder skin, horns, and more monstrous faces. Boss The Devil - He can do that which everyone can do previously. He can steal perks by bashing the perk machines with his pitchfork, hit the player(with his pitchfork) and steal the players guns(holding them in his tail). However he cannot do all 3 in a single round. Each time he appears what he does is randomly chosen but everytime he does something he has a less chance of doing the same thing until he has done all 3 in which case they are reverted to their original chances. Finale Samantha - Now something very special about this map is after everyones down you will go to a special room otherwise unencountered where you must fight Samantha Maxis. Now she has incredible health but within your match you can weaken her by performing certain things similar to the Gersch Device from Ascension. If she is killed you will be sent back to your round with all the perks, Pack-a-Punched on both guns, full ammo, and a power up. NOTE - She can only be encountered once per match. Also her health will go up with the rounds similar to the zombies but she will be about 8x the power of the zombies that round unless all 8 secondary objectives are complete in which case she will be normal health. Traps Now like I said most are in the deeper cave. *The Floor - this causes zombies to fall to their death through the floor. Eventually due to its mystical powers Hell will repair after about the standard 30 seconds of a trap. *Stalegmites - You can detonate explosives on a stalegmite which will cause them to fall killing anything below. Once it falls it shatters and another takes its place. *Lave Pit - This causes a lava flow to go over an area of the map. This is the replacement of Electroshock Barriers. Trivia *﻿This was the Nazi Zombies + Wiki's first featured creation. Category:Hell Category:Sniperteam82308's Maps Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Featured Creations